


April First

by spade_the_heretic



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spade_the_heretic/pseuds/spade_the_heretic
Relationships: Ben Stone/Grace Stone, Drea Mikami/Jared Vasquez, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	April First

April first. I can never forget this day that I woke up in an extreme headache. Honestly, I didn't want to get up. My mood tells me to not go to work. But there was a chaotic feeling in my belly that urged me to stand up and run to the bathroom. I passed by Zeke who also just woke up and is currently shaving his stubble in front of the sink mirror. I would usually greet him and give him his good morning kiss first thing but today, I just ran into the toilet and shut the door behind me before I knelt and attempted to puke out my insides. Something's begging to be released, but nothing's coming out aside from water. The past few weeks, I haven't been eating well. I thought I was just busy at work, but even if I was so busy, I will never skip any meal that Zeke makes. However, these days, I tend to not have an appetite.

I didn't have the energy to call out to my husband. I didn't want to speak, honestly, because the air I breathe smells gross to me. Even so, Zeke came to my rescue as he heard me from outside. He opened the door and crouched down beside me to hold my hair back as the devil in my stomach continued to wreak havoc in my tummy. I sucked it in and tried to hold everything back, but my eyes were too blurry with tears and I find myself leaning down for another round of pushing nothing down the drain.

 **"Are you okay?"** Zeke asked as he rubbed an affectionate hand over my back, trying to help me ease whatever it is I am feeling. I tried to smile when I met his blue eyes. 

**"Yeah, I probably just ate a bad dinner."** She answered, earning a pout from him.

**"But wifey, you didn't eat last night. Are you sure you're alright? You want me to call Drea? inform her you'll not go to work?"**

I was actually planning to say yes, however, I didn't want to skip work. I do want to see Drea though.

Aside from Grace, she's the only other one on the list of the people I will call if what I think about my symptoms are right.

 **"I appreciate it, thank you, but I'll be attending work today."** I cupped his cheeks. 

Zeke and Grace are building their kitchen. Right now, they are in the process of deciding which foods to list on the menu, and that includes cooking. Since they have that plan for today, I don't want to bother any of them. For sure Zeke will insist to stay and take care of me the whole day instead of attending to his own business. I am grateful to have a partner that puts me first, but I don't want to be a big baby either. Zeke deserves to enjoy himself. Besides, this is not as serious as it seems to be. I'm just puking, not puking blood.

The two of us went to our usual routine. I went for my cold morning shower and Zeke headed downstairs to cook breakfast; Belgian Waffles exactly. I have been craving that since last night and I know he has come prepared.

When I'm all dressed up, I went down to find him still in his apron and sifting powdered sugar on top of the beautifully-plated layers of waffle with blueberries and chocolate sauce. He also made me a cup of hot cocoa. It's spring now, it's getting a tad bit hotter than the winter but I weirdly crave hot drinks and winter foods. Zeke is okay with that though. I'm not hearing any complaints. He's more than happy to fill my lunchbox with whatever the hell it is I prefer to eat.

Ben and I have been used to my mom. She used to take care of all our stuff and cook for us, keep us clean and smelling nice, and I could never imagine the two of us being with other partners. I mean, we didn't marry because we want to be taken care of and just that, we married for love. It's just a bonus that these people--Grace and Zeke-are keepers and they take care of us like how we were maintained.

I finished my meal. I finished drinking the warm chocolate before standing up from the counter. With all the energy the lovely breakfast has given me, I ran to Zeke's position and imprisoned him in a tight hug, which then later on turned into a deep kiss with lots of our laughter. I bet he still can taste the creamy cocoa in my mouth.

 **"Bye. I love you,"** I said while waving to him from the door of our apartment. He gave me a flying kiss and mouthed an "I love you too" to send me off.

And at the parking space, I went to my car. Before starting the engine or anything else, I fetched my phone first. It is six in the morning exactly. Drea must be awake. I dialed her number and she picked up after three rings. Just in time when I've already inserted my key in the ignition.

 **"Good morning!"** She said instead of hello. This immediately took me aback. 

**"Someone's happy today,"** I said, complimenting the smile of her voice. I started driving.

 **"I just... had an awesome sleep."** She answered. But I'm not a moron to believe that it is just that.

**"You slept with him, didn't you?"**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Jared. You slept with Jared, that's why it is awesome."**

**"Oh my God!"** She exclaimed, making me laugh. _I knew it._

**"Michaela Beth! What the hell are you saying? We have different rooms!"**

My eyes rolled. **"Oh yeah, of course. You're a virgin, I forgot."**

**"Shut up!"**

I chuckled almost endlessly. **"But really, you didn't?"**

**"No!"**

I smiled, taking my defeat. **"Okay..."**

 **"Why are you calling anyway?"** She asked. I can hear cars from her background.

**"Are you headed to work?"**

**"Yeah, I'm driving. Why?"**

I pulled out a big breath. **"I really feel... I don't know. Dizzy? Sick?"** I started off, hoping she'd understand. But then it hit me. She's a virgin for Pete's sake! Why am I even asking?

 **"Why? Is it another calling?"** She asked with the sincerest worry in her voice.

**"No. I... I've been losing appetite and craving things... and I hate the smell of my perfume now."**

**"WHAT?!"** She yelled unconventionally. **"When was your last period? Have you been puking?"**

**"Uhh, a month ago. Yes, I felt sick just this morning. Wait, you don't think I'm--"**

**"Is there a drugstore you can pass by anywhere?"**

**"No, there's none."**

**"Okay, I got it. I'm hanging up, let's meet at my desk."**

And just like that, she hung up on me.

I smiled when the phone's no longer on my ear anymore. I clasped my belly and ran my palm around it. 

It has been months. The last time the major gave a damn about our life was when it still involved the tailfin. Now, the fin is in our hands and we wiped it out clean. There's no evidence of us getting it back safely. But even though she does recognize that we are at peace and suspect that we have the fin, she will be too late. Vance is back as the chief at NSA, Saanvi and Ben have been working on the fin and they have made a lot of conclusions so far. My family and I are rebuilding our lives after that incident. We are safe and sound for a long while now and I don't see a reason why we shouldn't begin anew.

Olive is thriving at school even better; Cal is exploring his passion in art; Eden is growing healthy and beautiful; Grace and Zeke are making profit out of their natural talents; Ben is one of the top professors in one of the best New York universities; Jared is getting better day by day with Drea by his side; TJ is helping us find more answers in his time at Egypt. And Saanvi--despite having a critical case of a somehow frustrated murder--is being surrounded by our love and support. The disappearance of the major in our lives for a while now has also cut her some slack and helped with her recovery. I must say that this is for a new beginning of things. 

So I don't see a new life bearing as a bad thing. It might just be the best thing that will ever happen to me and Zeke.

After a few more minutes of driving, I found myself in the parking lot of the precinct. Drea sounded like she was so excited to even take my words as an April Fools' joke that's why I didn't have time to walk around either. I am extra snappy today and as to why? I am not sure. But I think I am about to find out. 

I walked to the office, a lot of busy faces to greet me. I only had to focus on one place--Drea's. And I saw her there, standing with a larger shadow cast upon her. It was Jared, talking to her about something. So instead of bunking in and walking faster to ruin the moment, I stopped on my tracks,

It was me, Lourdes, Evie, and Jared. We might be called three amigas but that's because Jared is not an amiga. He's clearly masculine, and he was my best friend before we turned into lovers, so I know him like the back of my hand just like he does me.

Since the death of his parents, he has never smiled the same way. He would smile to me but only to me, and other people can rarely make his eyes glow with happiness. I can't imagine how much sadder he was when I went missing with that plane, but I knew for sure when I saw him again that aside from he grew older, he looked sadder. The scowl on his face seemed so permanent that even looking at me that he once loved and lost didn't make him smile. 

But right now, as he looked at my newfound best friend, I saw the calmest of waves rushing in his eyes. There's a sense of clarity that his smile speaks of. The care and the love are obviously present. I have never seen him smile like this. And the things I know about Drea covers just about enough for me to judge that she has never felt this way either. If not for Captain Bowers who passed by me and called my name, those two wouldn't have noticed that I am standing three feet away from them.

 **"Morning, Stone,"** said Captain B. I greeted back but my eyes were on the two lovebirds who noticed me right away. Jared had this usual expression in his face when he saw me while Drea looked at me with a hint of excitement. She quickly excused herself from Jared and ran to me, we walked to the washroom.

 **"I bought pregnancy tests,"** she whispered to me as we walked and sneakily handed me a bag of those. My eyes pointed to hers.

 **"Dude, really? You didn't even take that for a joke?"** I asked her and her happiness faded in a heartbeat.

Drea's serious face was like a comedy movie to me. **"Why would I take that as a joke?"**

 **"It's April Fools day today."** I informed. Her face lost color as her eyes slipped away. 

**"That's why Jared has been telling me a ton of corny jokes this morning,"** she whispered under her breath but that was enough for me to hear. I smiled.

 **"You like him,"** I pointed out. It's obvious. It always has been. For the past year, it has been my choice to not mind Jared's existence but Drea has always been there. She notices things about him, or even better-- decides to notice them.

She was quick to glare at me though. **"I don't!"**

**"You do."**

**"No I don't, Michaela Beth. He likes** _ **you.**_ **"** She emphasized the "you" in the sentence but I kept my smug face.

**"Come on, _Drea Samantha_ , I'm not an idiot. The way you look at each other screams--"**

**"A very healthy friendship plus a three-month-old puppy. That's what it is."** She cut me off, continuing to walk.

However, I mocked her even more. **"Not to mention that the two of you live together with the puppy that is as good as your own child."**

She gave me the death glare. **"Shut up, Mick. I don't want to talk about my feelings on April fools. I feel like a fool myself."**

**"Oh so you're admitting it?"**

**"No. I'm not. I'm not admitting anything--"**

**"Look, Drea, I know we had that conversation outside the bar about me not liking the sight of Jared kissing another woman but I have never seen him smile like that and if you're the one who can make him happier then I am all for it."**

For a moment after I've said my speech, she silenced and gathered her breath. I know that she wants to reply to me and I was ready for it not until she changed the topic.

**"So.. it's just a joke? I don't have a godbaby on the way?"**

I paused and laughed. **"No, I mean what I told you was real. The symptoms are real, but you're really just gonna believe me?"**

I pointed that out in amusement. Since time immemorial, Drea has been keen on believing me. Trusting me. This is what makes her wonderful but it could be dangerous for her to just believe in everything I say or anything anyone else says,

 **"Mick, you never lied to me. You kept secrets, yes, but I'm not gonna doubt you now."** She pushed me inside the room and secured the main door. She even checked every cubicle if there was anyone else there aside from us. When she's sure there's none, she opened one cubicle for me. **"You know what to do."**

I finally went in and once I did, I started collecting my fluid carefully. The woman bought three packs, she is really taking this seriously.

Every time I finish one, I don't wait for the lines to appear and I immediately give it to her from under the door. She accepts it with a gloved hand and for sure she peeks on each one since she is so excited about it. When I finished all three, I went out. I saw Drea facing the mirrored wall while having all three testing sticks stacked face down in her hand. When she caught sight of my reflection, she turned around and beamed a smile with a nervous breath. 

**"You ready?"** She asked. I just nodded. She instructed me to hold out my palm and so I did, then she laid all three sticks flat on it.

All of which had two red lines.

 **"It's positive!"** She yelled but tried to make it as soft as possible so no one outside could hear. She hugged me before the words even sunk in my head. When I was already in her arms, I looked at those sticks again and that's when reality hit me.

I'm pregnant!

 **"Oh my God.."** I uttered in disbelief, but then Drea's embrace came tighter and all I could do is tear up silently. We were laughing in bliss and I could see her eyes pooling with tears, too. She smiled at me brightly.

 **"I'm gonna be a cool aunt."** She said, already rewarding herself. She then touched my bump which still isn't that obvious but her warm hands conducted the love she already has for the little person inside me. **"This baby is going to be beautiful. I'm so excited!"**

Her eyes were shining with tears and so are mine. We can't stop giggling about it. Actually, we weren't planning to get out not until Jared's voice echoed from outside the main door.

 **"Drea? What's taking so long? Are you okay?"** He knocked, pure worry in his voice. Drea swallowed the lump in her throat but that wasn't enough to fix her voice when she said, **"Yes! I'm alive!"**

 **"Are you crying?"** He responded from the other side. I found it funny and sweet. Jay is so concerned and Drea is getting grumpy with him being clingy, so I did the responding.

 **"We're having a girl thing here, Jared,"** I said. My voice is a lot clearer. The two of us took some more moments in the lavatory before ridding our faces of the redness from crying and practicing a relaxed expression so no one would suspect us. When I opened the door, the first guy I saw is Jared, leaning by the wall next to the door. He caught my eye but he was already searching for Drea who's just behind me. Drea got out successfully and the guy immediately rushed to her.

 **"You okay? You're sweating."** He framed her nodding head and took out his handkerchief to pat off the sweat on her forehead. Normally, I would cringe. But I know Drea and I memorized Jared a long time ago. I already gave my blessing to her, and maybe later on the magic will happen.

Jay also checked on me a few seconds after Drea, but not as affectionate as to giving me another handkerchief, I'm not sweaty anyway, but it's good to know that despite having someone else to love, he doesn't completely hate me and still sticks to our friendship.

 **"Are we gonna tell them?"** Drea asked me. We're now at lunch break and she's driving the car. I just told her I was craving something and because she's the only one to know about my situation, I let her accompany me. She is so damn supportive I want to cry.

My answer was, **"Of course, they deserve to know."**

 **"And it's April Fools day,"** she reasoned. It's correct though, they would hardly believe me if they were aware of today-- which they definitely are. My father is the best April Fools prankster of the family and following him is Ben, he kind of passed it on to everyone. My twin niblings love making fun of their mom every April first that's why I'm aware that Grace has got her guards up, 

Come to think of it, this day brings laughter to me and my family for the past years that we were together. But that joy was mostly composed of pranks and jokes. But now, we are having something real. Someone new. I cannot bless this day more.

In the middle of our conversation while on the road, Zeke called. It is a quarter past 12 and this time is the schedule for his wifey checkup.

 **"Hey,"** I smiled while answering, knowing that the one I'm talking to is the father of my child and will receive greater news later today.

 **"How is my Mrs. Landon?"** He sweetly remarked, making my smile go wider.

 **"I'm having lunch, you?"**

**"With Grace in the kitchen, we're still testing out the menu."** He sounded a little bit tired but it immediately changed. **"I can request a breaktime, though. Are you having cravings? You want me to bring you something?"**

Since I was on loudspeaker, Drea heard the sweet nothing and immediately held out a smug, kind of mocky face which I laughed about. 

**"No, it's okay, thank you. I'm with Drea, we're grabbing a meal."** I answered, just then, Drea mouthed me something.

_**"Tell him!"** _

I scrunched my eyebrows on her, totally disagreeing. But it gave me another idea.

 **"Zeke, can you pass the phone to Grace? I just need to tell her something."** I requested in which he obliged. Within a few seconds, the phone is already on Grace's ear.

 **"Hey Mick,"** she greeted. I switched to the SMS and sent her the pictures of my pregnancy tests.

 **"Oh wait, hold up, I got a text."** She then excused, not knowing that it's also me. A moment of silence emerged and the next thing I knew, she's squealing on the phone. 

**"Michaela Beth, if this is a prank I swear to God--"**

**"It's not, Gracie!"** Drea answered for me. I could only laugh at the two of them both sounding so excited. 

**"Really? Oh my God!"** She shrieked lowly from the other line. **"Should I tell Ben?"**

I refrained from laughing and answered a breathy **"Yes, of course you can tell him."** And I received another scream from Grace.

 **"How about Zeke? Does he know?"** Her following inquiry. I frowned.

**"No, not yet,"**

**"You planning to tell him?"**

**"i do... but, I really don't know how--"**

**"I've got the perfect idea,"** she cut me off. **"We'll have a soft opening for the kitchen tonight, I can set up an outdoor table for you."**

**"Really? That's so sweet of you!"**

**"But I'll have to do it myself to hide from Zeke. Don't worry, I'll go get help."** She whispered as if she were a private investigator of some sort.

I glanced at Drea, still having the same smile on her face. Then another idea came in mind.

**"Actually, Grace, I kind of have a request."**

**"Do tell. Anything for my new niece... or nephew. Or both."** She giggled.

 **"Can we have a table for four?"** I then moved farther from Drea, trying to piss her off as I whispered to the phone. **"You know... two of my best people are not getting laid so I thought maybe I should make the move--"**

 **"Michaela!"** Drea hit me jokingly. I just laughed as I heard Grace agree. She gave back the phone to Zeke moments after.

 **"So... you have a request? Anything I can sneak in the office?"** He asked once more.

 **"No, nothing, love. But I'd like it if you dress nicely for tonight's soft opening. I'll be there as your official date."** I said in a very sultry voice. He just giggled.

 **"Of course. I love you."**

**"I love you, too. Bye."** I replied before putting my phone down and Drea started talking.

 **"What's with the table for four?"** She sounded irritated.

 **"Why? It's a good idea."** I reasoned. She smirked like she was flirting.

 **"Well, I mean... I could've just reserved a separate table for me and Jared,"** she said, playfully, making her voice sound like she's stripping. I laughed out loud and hit her. **"No, I'm just kidding, I might pass out."** She took her words back, too.

**"What am I gonna tell him anyway? I told you, I'm inexperienced with this. Am I supposed to tell him that 'Hey, Mick thinks that we are a match made in heaven because the way we look at each other screams soulmate vibes.'?"**

This girl and her humor. 

I leaned back at my chair. **"What you're supposed to do, miss, is wait for the magic after tonight. Who knows? Maybe after knowing that I'm pregnant and knowing that you like him, he might decide to make a baby with you, too."**

 **"Ew! He's not gonna do that, that is gross."**

**"Okay. Maybe not sex. But who knows? I mean, he is always staring at your lips."** I rebutted. I don't know why this mouth of mine is suddenly too frank.

She giggled sarcastically. **"Nah-ah. He's not gonna do that."**

My eyebrows crinkled. **"Because?"**

**"Because, we had a talk about him and his womanizing ass and then he promised me that he won't kiss no one unless he's got plans on kissing the woman for the rest of her life."**

I tilted my head forward and gave her a smug face. She should get what I mean with that. It's obviously gonna be her. Jared has been through a lot of failed relationships including mine and meanwhile, she's got no lover since birth. Destiny cut them some slack the moment it made them meet.

The hours passed by in a blur. As a loving and caring work partner, Drea ultimately just made me rest on her chair and cover for me all day. I have been thinking about the ways I will tell Zeke about it. However, I ended up buying a decorative rectangular box where the test stick will fit just fine. I then took effort to write on a blue colored paper.

 _"You are a chef, a loving husband. You're going to have to walk a long way with me. But you're also..."_ I wrote on the lid of the box and wrote the proceeding lines on a separate note that I decided to put on top of the pregnancy test sticks. 

_"...going to be a daddy."_

I bit my lip. I can already foresee his reaction. He likes taking things seriously and I know that he trusts me on this. Besides, I will not be exerting so much effort for a prank. 

When it was finally time to go, I didn't go back home instead I went straight to the kitchen, wearing my work attire. I don't want to bump into Zeke in our apartment because I asked him to dress nicely. After all, he will be the last one to know alongside Jared, I decided to not tell Drea's soon-to-be boyfriend yet because he always dreamt of being a father. The way he takes care for a puppy says it all. It kind of looks like his training ground once he becomes a father of two-legged beautiful creatures.

I was at the backseat, Drea is on the passenger seat and Jared is driving. Drea advised me not to sit in front because it would be bad for my belly. I wonder how she knows so much despite being the one without the knowledge of how the process of conception takes place.

Drea is watching Jared drivbe as if she's teaching her. She wants him to be extra careful while driving but she can't tell that I'm pregnant that's why she appears to have a mood swing. Jared, however, bears with her. Just from the way I see them bicker from here, I already feel that old married couple energy. 

These two has got a long way ahead.

The kitchen is mesmerizing. The decorating job was great especially in the yellow lights job right there. The entrance is grazed with a very vintage-y look. Grace was waiting for us in there, eyes searching for me. She looks beautiful as always, but even more beautiful beside Ben who's holding Eden. I suddenly wanted to hold this infant in my arms right now.

My family is here. My whole life is right here. Evie's parents are dining in a table from afar. Cal and Olive are with their friends, hanging out. Grace and Ben are side by side watching everyone come and go. My dad makes sure everything is fixed. Zeke is probably outside since Grace lured him there. Plus, Drea and Jared are here. Another bonus is I'm not the only one in this body of mine.

 **"There he is,"** Jared spoke out once we were at the backyard. He was referring to Zeke. My heart tightened inside my rib cage when I saw him in a checkered shirt, holding a red rose and facing the moon opposite to me. When he turned around, he quickly smiled at me and I can't help but smile too.

 **"Hi,"** he greeted.

 **"Hi,"** I said back before hugging him. In my peripherals, I saw Drea winking at me as she and Jared sat beside each other in our table for four. I pulled away from the hug to ive him a smack on the lips. He checked me out.

 **"You look beautiful."** He complimented. I thought I was gonna hear an insult about my work clothes but no. Zeke finds me beautiful. I bet he'd still call me pretty even if I already look like an avocado.

We followed shortly after, sitting beside each other and facing the other couple in front of us. They were already ordering their foods. Jared and Drea agreed to each other when it comes to foods, always Japanese cuisine. They're lucky Grace included those to the menu.

 **"Is this a double date kind of thing?"** Jared asked, breaking the silence between us four.

Drea kept looking on her menu list but she managed to raise an eyebrow. **"You think this is a date? This is just dinner."**

Jay gestured to me and Zeke as if saying "damn, what's wrong with this woman?" And then he looked at Drea again. This time he took out his phone and silently took photographs of the woman beside him as she dipped her head in between the menu. When Drea noticed this, she glared at Jared, but he just continued pestering her until both of them had given up and ended up taking selfies. I was facing Jared and I saw his lock screen. It is him, Drea, and their little puppy, looking like a family in that frame. When he was showing her their pictures, I looked at Zeke, who was also looking at them. We exchanged understanding glances and then held hands upon realizing that we were thinking the same thing: Jared is a happy man now. And we are happy for him.

The foods were served shortly after. We had a bunch of stories to share, almost looking like we're both married couples because those two are practically living together. Also, I'd like to commend Miss Mikami right there. She's really good at keeping secrets. We've been on the edge of the 'starting a family' topic a lot of times now and she didn't slip even once, buying us time to finish our meal before I became ready to confess.

 **"Zeke, I have a gift for you,"** I told Zeke. As usual, his happy and grateful face spoke the same poem I will never get tired of reading. He was about to ask me what it was but Jared suddenly decided to become a baby.

 **"What about me? I don't have a gift?"** He told Drea who shushed him.

**"Shut up, Vasquez, this is not your moment."**

I silently thanked her. Finally, I was able to reach for Zeke's hand and put the box there. He read what's written, out loud.

_**"You are a chef, a loving husband. You're going to have to walk a long way with me. But you're also..."** _

Then he opened the lid.

**"** _**...going to be a daddy."** _

He took the note up and the pregnancy test was revealed. I stared at him in a state of pure shock and then I heard Drea laughing. Jared's shadow crossed the table for he was standing up and staring at the same thing Zeke is. If Zeke's eyes are teary, Jared's are as big as an owl's. His jaw dropped.

**"No!"** Jared yelled, refusing to believe. **"No! This is a prank, Zeke, it's April Fools!"**

But my husband looked at me alone. He squeezed my hand. **"Michaela..."** a sole tear dropped from his right eye. **"This is not a prank, right? You're not kidding?"**

With all of my heart, I nodded, and I found myself crying when he knelt on the grass and caressed my belly with shaking hands and wet eyes.

**"Oh, God..."** his voice went brittle. He reached two of his hands on my belly and kissed it.

I have never seen him cry like this.

**"God, thank you..."** he whispered to no one. He stood up and kissed my forehead. **"Thank you so much, my wife. I love you. I love you... thank you."** His words were helpless.

I stood up to hug him, only to find a full circle of my loved-ones, a few of them raising their cameras to capture the moment including Drea, and most of them with clear awe in their eyes. Only Jared is the one left shocked.

The moment came by and Ben congratulated Zeke. My dad talked to him about the pregnancy while I was busy hugging Olive, Grace, and Cal. Drea stood beside me and kept documenting. She really is this supportive.

When all of them went to Zeke, I faced her and hugged her.

**"Thank you, Drea. So much."** I did my best to say that even though I was running out of breath from crying and still in awe of everything that's happening.

**"Anything for my favorite girl and my favorite guy,"** she touched my belly.

**"You already have a guess about the gender?"** I asked, teary-eyed.

**"Yeah. It's a boy and he's already my favorite male specie--"**

**"And me?"**

Suddenly, a voice interfered us. It was Jared, pouting again. Drea gave him another glare, about to start another bickering session but I decided that I will have Jared to myself for the meantime. I whispered to Drea, asking for her permission and she said yes immediately. I walked to Jay.

**"Come here, we're gonna talk."** I pulled him somewhere no one can hear us.

**"Of course, I'll be a godfather,"** he rolled his eyes and playfully tapped my tummy. 

**"I'll not beat around the bush, Jared. You like Drea, I can tell. Or maybe it's more than just like."**

**"I love her,"** he breathed out and then looked at me. **"I know you are concerned about my record with women. And Drea is your friend, maybe you're thinking that she will potentially be another Lourdes but Mick... this is different."** He smiled. **"I probably sound crazy, but I think I want to spend the last of my days with her."**

I just smiled. This guy... 

**"I'm happy for you,"** is the only thing I can say.

**"Thank you, Mick."** he replied. **"If any of those didn't happen, I wouldn't be with her now."**

Genuine happiness is the only thing I can hear from him and it makes me giddy.

**"And you, too, Zeke. Cngratulations, you're a dad now, man."**

Unbeknownst to me, Zeke was walking our way. He smiled to Jared and held my hand. Jared quickly made an exit address.

**"I think this is your time so... I better be with..."** he glanced at Dea's direction with eyebrows shooting up. Zeke and I just smiled and watched him run to Drea.

I felt my husband's hand squeeze mine.

**"Mick?"**

**"Hm?"** I hummed back sweetly.

He stepped closer to kiss my temple. **"Thank you. I love you so much."**

I quietly smiled. **"And I you, hubby."**

April First. The day that everything changed for me. I will never not celebrate this day that I've found a new hope, new strength, new love, and most importantly, a new life. And the best part of it? No pun intended.


End file.
